


О, чего бы я ни сделал, лишь бы заполучить его душу

by miroveha



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor (Marvel), Drama, F/M, M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Sexual Tension, Unhealthy Relationships, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: За последние пару месяцев Тор и Локи ни разу не поговорили спокойно.





	О, чего бы я ни сделал, лишь бы заполучить его душу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O what would not I do to obtain his soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730590) by [DaScribbla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaScribbla/pseuds/DaScribbla). 



**I**

Конечно же, все началось с гнева. Если растить мальчика определенным образом, во взрослой жизни он сможет выражать свой страх только через гнев. По-волчьи злобное рычание эхом отдавалось во всех углах дворца, заставив задуматься тех немногих, кто был допущен к внутренним делам царской семьи. Пара неразлучных мальчишек выросла в двух молодых людей, что не хотели иметь друг с другом ничего общего. Когда один из них входил в комнату, другой тут же покидал ее. В тех редких случаях, когда им все-таки приходилось проводить время вместе, они либо тут же начинали перепираться, будто по-прежнему оставались детьми, — либо же комната тонула в ледяном молчании. Сложно было сказать, что больше нравилось их родителям: Один предпочитал тишину, но когда Фригга смотрела на своих сыновей, намеренно игнорирующих друг друга, в ее животе зарождался липкий комок страха.

— Что на вас обоих нашло? — спросила она у Локи однажды вечером, когда он появился в ее покоях с едва заметным выражением недовольства на лице. Со временем угрюмость сменила его детские истерики. 

Он только дернул одним плечом, не меняя позы: его голова лежала у Фригги на коленях, и она мягко перебирала темные волосы. Хоть он и казался сейчас отчужденным, из двух ее сыновей Локи всегда был ближе к ней, всегда искал ласковых материнских объятий; иногда он по-прежнему брал ее за руку, когда никто не видел. 

— Раньше вы так сильно дружили, а теперь даже не можете пожелать друг другу доброго утра. 

Локи снова дернул плечом, не глядя на нее. Фригга вздохнула. 

— Ты так проницателен, — сказала она, — во всем, что не касается тебя самого. 

В их семье это была старая шутка.

***

Как и ожидалось, Тор из них двоих был более демонстративным, — но вопреки чужим ожиданиям он также был и более прозорливым. В делах, где Локи так и не перерос детскую раздражительность и жестокость, Тор предпочитал прямой подход. В одиночестве своих покоев он стал пить больше, стараясь не задумываться об источнике своего гнева. Он знал, в чем было дело, — знал и отказывался это признавать. Может быть, думал он, если оставить эти чувства в покое, они постепенно увянут сами.

Тем утром, увидав его в дверях библиотеки, Локи тут же поднялся и начал собирать свои книги. Мимо Тора он прошел с раздраженным вздохом: необходимость снова искать себе место действовала ему на нервы. 

— Никто не заставляет тебя уходить, — сказал Тор ему в спину, когда Локи уже пересек порог. 

— Если бы кто-то попытался меня заставить, — ответил тот, не оборачиваясь, — то уверяю тебя, я остался бы сидеть, где сидел. 

Тор смотрел ему вслед почти десять секунд, прежде чем спохватился и тоже ушел. В библиотеке не осталось ничего, что было бы ему интересно. 

Как-то раз — всего раз — он позволил себе пробраться тайком в покои Локи. Придворные считали его брата более аккуратным из них двоих, но если бы кто-то увидел беспорядок, в котором он жил, то разочаровался бы в своих предположениях: на самом деле Локи был ничуть не аккуратнее Тора. Его постель, едва заметная из кабинета, никогда не застилалась, а каждая горизонтальная поверхность была завалена книгами, перьями, картами и травами. Стоя в центре чужого хаоса, Тор вдыхал присущий этому месту запах. В основном пахло пылью, но чувствовался также аромат пурпурных цветов с глянцевыми лепестками, что оплетали высокие балконные двери. И наконец, скрытый пылью и цветами, едва различался мускусный запах владельца этих комнат. 

Так медленно, будто слишком тяжелый шаг мог разбить застывший покой, Тор вошел в спальню Локи. 

Простыни были перепутаны, а различные покрывала сползали с одного края ложа в груду на полу. Мех и шелк: Локи не нравились грубые ткани, он признавал лишь гладкость. Тор провел кончиками пальцев по одной из подушек, но тут же отшатнулся, будто обжегшись. Это было уже слишком личное. Он виновато взглянул в зеркало, висевшее на стене, но вместо своего отражения увидел лишь темноту — Локи накинул на зеркало плащ. Зачем, интересно?..

Ощущение, что он незваным вторгся в убежище Локи, где тот скрывался от остального мира, крепло с каждым мгновением. Тор быстро ушел. 

Вернувшись в собственные покои, он сжал зубы и запустил руку в штаны. Позже он найдет себе оправдание, объяснит это чем угодно, но только не тем, что случилось на самом деле; а ещё позже — не сможет встретиться с братом взглядом и вызверится на него сразу же, как только найдет повод. 

Если бы Тор ненавидел его, то для других, ещё более неприемлемых чувств уже не осталось бы места.

**II**

Вслед за гневом обеими овладело истерическое отчаяние. В какой-то момент Локи обнаружил, что кричит на Тора даже без особого повода: тот потревожил его, когда Локи пытался сосредоточиться, а может, Локи просто не понравился его взгляд. Подробности размылись в памяти; все, что он помнил — бурлящий в груди кипенно-белый гнев, не дающий ему дышать.

К его неудаче, от ссор у него сразу же невольно выступали слезы. Он сморгнул их прежде, чем Тор успел заметить и сказать что-то по этому поводу, и развернулся на каблуках, чтобы уйти — куда? Куда угодно. Куда-нибудь, где не было его брата. 

Но Тор ухватил его за предплечье и рывком развернул лицом к себе. 

— Не думаю, что ты закончил, — сказал он. 

— Думаю, ты уловил суть. 

Чужая хватка на его предплечье была тяжелой до боли. 

— Совершенно не уловил. 

— Мне стоило догадаться, что большая часть сказанного пройдет мимо твоего внимания. 

Тор сжал руку ещё крепче: наверняка на предплечье останутся синяки. Но вырваться или вскрикнуть значило признать слабость, а Локи не собирался доставлять брату такое удовольствие. 

— Вообще-то, — добавил он сквозь зубы, — ты разве не староват уже для таких стычек? 

Тор ничего не ответил, — лишь смотрел на него так, что Локи снова одновременно почувствовал ярость и страх. 

— Отпусти меня, — тихо сказал он. 

— Разве, — хрипло и так же тихо ответил Тор, — ты не любишь устраивать представления? Что же тебе не нравится?

— Отпусти меня. 

— Ты же говорил о чем-то? — спросил Тор, ничуть не ослабив хватку. — Так продолжай. Я тебя внимательно слушаю. 

Локи ступил ближе и уставился на него в упор. Они были одинакового роста; он удерживал взгляд Тора, чувствуя, как чужие пальцы сильнее впиваются в предплечье. Мышцы болели от давления, но в этой боли было что-то почти утешительное. Сердце как бешенное билось в груди, в ушах стучала кровь, а по всему телу разливался румянец. Тор напротив тоже раскраснелся. И что-то ещё вздрагивало у Локи в груди, между ребер: что-то похожее на надежду, — но нет, это было бы смешно. На что здесь надеяться? Кроме того, что Тор наконец разожмет руку. 

Тор окинул его взглядом и наконец с тихим смешком разжал руку. В смехе не было ничего радостного: это был лишь ещё один способ унизить Локи. Он позволил Тору дойти до двери, прежде чем одним заклинанием заморозить его на месте. Проходя мимо, Локи одарил его улыбкой острой, как нож, — но как только завернул за угол, развеял заклинание и бросился в свои покои. 

Когда за ним захлопнулась дверь, Локи сполз на пол и закатал рукав. Черный синяк на его предплечье повторял форму ладони Тора. 

Он мог бы исцелиться магией, но решил, что будет полезней, если брата поглотит вина, если тот когда-нибудь увидит результаты своих действий.

***

Одним вечером Тор обнаружил себя в компании Фандрала, поскольку знал, что тот не откажет ему и не станет требовать ничего большего следующим утром. Они уже спали друг с другом раньше, и Тор сомневался, что перестанут в ближайшем будущем; ещё он сомневался, что Сиф с Локи впервые уединились в собственном укромном уголке. В ее покоях, наверное.

Фандрал трахнул его так же, как и всегда: со смехом двух добрых друзей, оказавшихся в одной постели, но в то же время ожидая расцарапанной спины следующим утром. Тор не разочаровал его. 

Он никогда не делил постель с Сиф — и про себя подозревал, что она вообще слабо интересовалась тем, что мог ей предложить мужчина, — но лежа в покоях Фандрала, Тор не мог перестать думать о том, что она делала с его братом. Трахались ли они так же дико и беззаботно, как он с Фандралом, или же занимались любовью? Можно ли было вообще считать их любовниками в романтическом смысле? Целовались ли они? Он целовался с Фандралом, но больше по-дружески, и очень редко — в губы; Фандралу нравилось ласкать его ртом. Тор легко мог представить, как Локи с Сиф перекатываются в ее постели, как она замирает под ним, а он склоняется вниз для глубокого поцелуя, полного влажного желания и игры языков, — насколько глубокого, насколько так вообще можно целовать девушку, которую знаешь всю свою жизнь; он легко мог представить, как Сиф толкала Локи в грудь и забиралась на него сверху, притянув за волосы для ещё одного поцелуя, — так же, как поступил бы сам Тор, выпади ему шанс. 

Он кончил под Фандралом дважды, позволив другу списать все на его любовные умения.

***

Утром Локи встал рано, сразу начав одеваться. Его одежда была разбросана вокруг кровати Сиф. Когда он закончил застегивать брюки, послышался стон: хозяйка комнаты проснулась.

— Уходишь? — спросила она. 

— Ммм. 

— Если будешь проходить мимо конюшен, скажи, что я приду через час. 

— Ммм. 

Его рубашка валялась под стулом — как она вообще туда попала? Позади скрипнула кровать: Сиф тоже начала одеваться, точно так же разыскивая одежду по всей комнате. Она выглядела сонной. Сиф легко оставалась на ногах после полуночи, но ранние подъемы никогда не были ее сильной стороной. 

Они закончили одеваться в тишине, причем Локи потребовалось куда больше времени. 

Вчерашняя ночь маячила между ними, как труп повешенного. Локи не собирался поднимать эту тему первым, лишь поглядывая на нее краем глаза. 

Наконец Сиф прочистила горло, и он понял с упавшим сердцем, что разговора не избежать. 

— Не волнуйся, — сказала она. — Я не собираюсь никак это комментировать. 

Не глядя на нее, он запустил пальцы в растрепанные волосы. 

— Спасибо.

— Эй. 

Локи взглянул на нее с настороженностью. Сиф сидела на краю кровати, глядя на него с нечитаемым выражением лица. Он переступил с ноги на ногу, чувствуя себя ребенком, пойманным на месте преступления, — впрочем, разве это не было правдой? 

— Я не собираюсь никак это комментировать, — повторила Сиф. — Но не беги ко мне, если собираешься стонать в постели чужое имя. 

Он снова отвернулся, чувствуя подступающий стыд. 

— Я не удивлена, — продолжила Сиф, — но не хочу ничего об этом знать. Я хочу иметь возможность все отрицать, если меня спросят. 

Он кивнул:

— Извини. 

Когда Локи наклонился поцеловать ее, она не ответила, но и не отодвинулась прочь. Уже уходя, он услышал:

— Будь осторожен, Локи. 

Он не обернулся.

**III**

Тор нашел его под одним из деревьев в саду их матери, и в кои-то веки — без книги в руках. Закрыв глаза, Локи откинул голову на древесный ствол; он выглядел бы умиротворенным, если бы не морщина, пересекающая лоб.

Он знал, что Локи заметил его присутствие. Встав в нескольких шагах от него, Тор терпеливо ждал какой-то реакции. 

Припекало солнце. Едва слышно вздохнув, Локи открыл глаза. Он не стал ни улыбаться Тору, ни кричать. 

— Ты понял раньше меня, — спокойно сказал Локи. 

Тор отвел взгляд:

— Я понял… что-то.

Повисла тишина, и ни один из них не мог прямо взглянуть на другого. 

— Как ты понял? — спросил Локи, внимательно разглядывая траву у сапога Тора. 

— Не знаю. — Он тоже смотрел на траву. — Просто понял. 

— Но я не понял, — сказал Локи, и было в его тоне что-то уродливое. — Хотя должен был. Как я мог просто не понять? 

Он взглянул на Тора, но тот не ответил, спросив вместо этого:

— Предплечье до сих пор болит?

— Да. 

— Мне жаль. 

Локи не отреагировал на извинения — лишь отвел взгляд, так что теперь Тор смотрел на его профиль. С этого ракурса видно было, что он сжал челюсть. 

Тор задумался, не развернуться ли и уйти — в конюшни, в оружейную, в библиотеку, куда угодно, лишь бы подальше отсюда, — но пока он думал, Локи шевельнулся, едва заметно раскрывшись. Руки более расслаблены, ноги слегка разведены. Он по-прежнему не смотрел на Тора, тихо сказав себе что-то под нос. 

— Локи?

Он наконец встретил взгляд Тора:

— Ты и так знаешь, что я сказал. 

— Нет, не знаю. 

Но в какой-то мере Локи был прав. 

Тор медленно подошел ближе, давая Локи шанс сбежать, пока наконец не встал прямо перед ним; затем опустился на колени между его ног. Локи не шевельнулся, и по его лицу невозможно было что-то прочесть. 

Подняв руку, Тор потянулся к чужому лицу, но остановился на полпути. Он сглотнул. 

— Помоги мне. 

Выдохнув с раздражением, Локи сказал: 

— Мне что, сделать все самому?

Больше не церемонясь, он притянул Тора к себе и прижался ртом к его губам. 

Поцелуй наверняка вышел мягче, чем Локи планировал, и куда медленнее; презрев здравый смысл, Тор позволил себе задержаться перед ним на коленях, прижимая его к стволу дерева. Локи вздохнул ему в рот. 

Когда он отступил, Локи потянулся за поцелуем вслед с несдерживаемой горячностью. Они оба принижают свое достоинство, подумал Тор, и положил руки Локи на плечи, чтобы сдержать его. 

— Если кто-то увидит…

— Никто не увидит, — сказал Локи так уверено, что Тор поверил ему; должно быть, он наложил на сад какие-то чары. 

Удивительно, как одно прегрешение притупляло чувствительность ко всему, что было ещё хуже. Систематическая десенсибилизация — кажется, так это называлось. 

Тор поцеловал его снова.

***

Они упали на разворошенную постель Локи, и Тор тут же выставил между ними ладонь, оборвав поцелуй. Он лежал на спине, а Локи стоял над ним на коленях, оседлав его.

— Дороги назад не будет, — тяжело предупредил Тор. 

— Как будто нам есть куда возвращаться. 

— Я серьезен, Локи. Мы не можем… 

Он оглядел комнату, взглянул на своего брата. Одна из рук Локи упиралась в подушку у головы Тора, и он задумался, как объяснить свои чувства: они обменивают свои души на что-то, не стоящее уплаченной цены. 

— Мы не можем, — беспомощно закончил он. Та же рука, которой он остановил поцелуй, скользнула на грудь Локи. Он чувствовал, как бьется в груди его собственное сердце; ритмичный стук чужой крови под его ладонью казался чем-то невероятно личным. 

Он видел, как дернулся кадык Локи, и почему-то у него пропало последнее желание сопротивляться. 

— Просто… будь нежен. 

Кивнув, Локи снова толкнул его на кровать.

***

Конечно же, он не был нежен; Тору казалось, будто Локи вырвал из него целые годы жизни, когда они позже лежали в кровати, перепутавшись руками и ногами. Локи уже спал.

Он вспомнил их детство: тогда Сиф и Фандрал тоже частенько играли с ними. Потом они выросли, и бег времени лишил их детской невинности, — а сейчас, сейчас они оказались в постели Локи между нагретых грязных простыней. Сейчас на груди Локи и на шее Тора виднелись покрасневшие метки зубов, темнели по-прежнему ужасные синяки на предплечье Локи, а теперь ещё и на бедрах. Они изуродовали друг друга. 

Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить его, Тор переплел свои пальцы с Локи. Он притворился, будто у него не потеплело в груди, когда Локи придвинулся к нему ближе.

***

Когда Тор проснулся снова, он был один в постели. Локи стоял у стены, накинув на себя халат. Он снял с зеркала плащ, и теперь смотрел на свое отражение с таким неприкрытым отвращением, что Тор мог лишь закрыть глаза и притвориться, что ничего не видел.

**IV**

Несколько недель спустя весь дворец поражался, как безупречно принцы разрешили свою вражду. Они снова были так же близки, как раньше, — прекрасные друзья под взорами царя и царицы. Так же близки, как в детстве.


End file.
